doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
296 - Extremis
Extremis ist die 296. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als siebte Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Das Haereticum ist die geheime Bibliothek des Vatikans. Dort wird seit Jahrhunderten ein Buch aufbewahrt, dass unter dem Namen Veritas bekannt ist - die Wahrheit. Alle, die im Verlauf der Geschichte in dem Buch lasen, nahmen sich anschließend das Leben. Als eine neue Übersetzung auftaucht, bittet der Papst persönlich den Doctor um Hilfe. Wird er das Buch lesen? Und kann er die absolute Wahrheit überleben? :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *"In Extremis" bedeutet "im Sterben liegend". Diese Bedeutung wird gegen Ende der Folge direkt aufgenommen. *Wie Missy von Skaro entkam, wer ihre Ankläger sind und auf welchem Planeten ihre Hinrichtung stattfindet, bleibt in der Episode offen. *Rafando erwähnt die Möglichkeit, dass selbst ein toter Time Lord "spontan" wieder zum Leben erwachen kann, wie es beim Achten Doctor der Fall war. (Doctor Who) *Erst in dieser Episode wird klar, wie Nardole zum Begleiter des Doctors wurde - River Song schickte ihn. *Nardole hat River Songs Tagebuch, sowie ihre offiziellen Erlaubnis "dem Doctor in den Arsch zu treten". Es bleibt allerdings ungeklärt, wie das Buch in Nardoles Hände kam - schließlich hatte River es in der Bibliothek bei sich, wo es nach ihrem "Ende" auch verblieb (Forest of the Dead). *River nannte den Doctor "A Mad Man in a Blue Box", was der Titel der Theme des Elften Doctors war. Fun Fact: Die Theme des Zwölften heißt "A Sad Man in a Blue Box". *Der Doctor kannte Papst Benedikt IX. und deutet an, dieser sei eine Frau gewesen. Der Eingang zum Haereticum ist dann tatsächlich mit dem Bildnis einer Frau geschmückt. *Bereits einmal hat der Master den Doctor angefleht ihm zu helfen und Gnade walten zu lassen. Der Doctor hat das nur wenig später bereut. (The Time Monster) *Endlich wird aufgelöst auf was der Doctor geschworen hat: Missy 1000 Jahre lang zu bewachen. *Der Doctor schwört als Time Lord und Mitglied des Prydonischen Ordens diesen Schwur. (The Deadly Assassin) *Um kurzzeitig wieder sehen zu können, zapft der Doctor seine eigene Lebensenergie in Form einer zukünftigen Inkarnation an. Er meint, dass er danach vielleicht nie wieder sehen oder vielleicht gar nicht erst regenerieren kann oder sogar einfach tot umfällt. (Später stellt sich heraus, dass das nur in einer Simulation war). *Am Ende macht die Handlung den umgekehrten Weg der sogenannten Menschen-KI-Theorie durch: Statt einem menschlichen Bewusstsein, welches digitalisiert wurde und dies realisiert, finden synthetische Lebewesen heraus, dass sie keine echten Menschen sind. *Der Doctor hat eine beeindruckend lange Liste von Leuten, die er getötet hat. Das geht wohl größtenteils auf den Kriegs-Doctor und seinen Kampf im Ewigen Krieg zurück. *Auf die Frage, ob er bewaffnet ist, antwortet der Doctor, dass er es nie ist. (Hell Bent) Weitere Anspielungen *Den meisten Sci-Fi-Fans dürfte der Begriff "Extremis" von den Iron Man-Comicbüchern her ein Begriff sein, wo es für eine Gentherapie steht, welche dafür gedacht war Menschen zu helfen, jedoch als Waffe missbraucht wurde. (Für die Kurzform dieser Geschichte --> Iron Man 3) *Die Lanzen und das Zeichen der Henkerspezies am Anfang erinnert an das Zeichen der Ori aus Stargate. *Erneut gibt es Star Trek-Anspielungen: **Nardole vergleicht die Projektionen mit dem Holodeck. **Er macht dann auch das gleiche wie das MHN der Voyager in Das Holo-Syndrom um zu schauen, ob er echt oder eine Illusion ist. **Der Plan der unbekannten Invasionsmacht erinnert an den der Spezies 8472 (Undinen) in In Fleisch und Blut, die ebenfalls eine Simulation als Vorbereitung für einen Angriff auf die Erde abhielten. Hintergrundinformation *Dies ist das erste und bis jetzt einzige Mal, dass der Zuschauer tatsächlich einen Großteil der Handlung aus der Perspektive des Doctors sieht, da dieser (sozusagen mit den Zuschauern) die Videodatei seiner Simulation sieht. *Wie man über ein YouTube-Video von Script Editor Nick Lambon erfährt, war ursprünglich nicht geplant, dass der Doctor in dieser Episode blind ist; er sollte seine Sehkraft tatsächlich gegen Ende von Oxygen zurückerlangen. Jedoch entschied sich Head Writer Steven Moffat dagegen, auch wenn es für ihn und die restlichen Drehbuchautoren dadurch zu Problemen/Schwierigkeiten kam und sie ihre Scripte umschreiben mussten. en:Extremis (TV story) es:Extremis Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2017 Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Nardole) Kategorie:Stories (Bill Potts) Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)